1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower heating device, and more particularly to a shower heating device mounted in an undulated tube and having a plurality of semiconductor heating elements, a plurality of pairs of electrical plates each being provided to have one of the semiconductor heating elements sandwiched therebetween and a plurality of pairs of insulation plates each having one of the pairs of the electrical plates received therebetween. With such an arrangement, the water in the undulated tube is able to be heated shortly.
2. Prior Art Description
Users need to heat up the water so as to shower in cold days. Due to the variety of regions, there are different ways of heating the water, such as using the natural gas, burning the wood or coal and using the electricity to generate the heat so as to rise the temperature of the water. Patents disclosing the similar structure are already available in the market, however the efficiency of heating the water is still not satisfactory to the user. To improve the unsatisfied efficiency of the heating to the water for shower, the present invention intends to provide an improved heating device for shower, which is able to heat the water more efficient in an effective manner.
The present invention provides an improved heating device for shower to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved shower heating device mounted in an undulated tube and having a plurality of semiconductor heating elements, a plurality of pairs of electrical plates each being provided to have one of the semiconductor heating elements sandwiched therebetween and a plurality of pairs of insulation plates each having one of the pairs of the electrical plates received therebetween. With such an arrangement, the water in the undulated tube is able to be heated shortly.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a converging area in the inlet and the outlet of the undulated tube so as to increase the eddy effect of water to maintain the temperature of the heated water in an even state.
Other objectives, advantages and novel feature of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.